Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for executing at least two or more applications and facilitating the currently executed applications to be switched to each other.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, at least two or more applications can be simultaneously executed owing to the performance improvement of a mobile terminal, and some of the simultaneously executed application may be run in window mode instead of being displayed on a full screen.
However, in case of executing a plurality of applications simultaneously, a execution screen of one application blocks another application to cause inconvenience to a user. And, it may cause a problem that an application should support a window mode. On the other hand, when one application is executed as a full screen, in order to switch the application run as the full screen to another application sun as a background, a separate background application list is paged and then the switching is performed inconveniently.